create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Crazy (Fanfic)
Prologue Your reputation could be ruined because of one incident. Like it was with me. Hi! My name is Abyss. People often shun me because of an incident where I couldn't control myself. I got me some strange powers. Malley and Travis took a step off the edge. They bullied an innocent turtle girl! I was just trying to stop them, but they were getting physical, so I used my powers at protect her, and I got physical. The principal was watching, and had 4 security guards restrain me. Then, an asylum was called and I was taken away. I was there for 6 months before being let out. After that, Malley and Travis wouldn't shut up about me being crazy. I walked into a bathroom. "So, bro? How are ya?" Part 1 Travis's POV: That dummy, Abyss, was talking to himself! I walked over to him. "Who are you talking to?" I asked. "To my brother! He was away a bit, but now he's with me again!" He responded. I was a bit irked. I called the loony-bin. "Uh... Yanno, ya had a skeleton named Abyss, he's still crazy!" I said. "Me? I'm not crazy." Abyss responded, I was a bit afraid. Vincent walked in to wash his face. He had a bloody nose, a black eye, scratches and bruises. I was actually concerned. "Vince, are you okay?" I asked. "Don't talk to me." He responded, while cleaning his nose. I left, and Abyss stayed behind. Vincent stormed past me, cracking his knuckles. He tightened his hands into fists. I could tell someone got to him. Part 2 Abyss's POV: A little bit later, I was in the nurse's office. "Let's examine you, shall we?" She said. She was trying to hurt me! I stood up snd threw her against a wall with my powers. "No! Stay away!" I yelled. I heard voices. "Make it stop!!!" I yelled, then, black. When I woke up, I was wearing a straightjacket, still in the Nurse's Office. I started to scream. Part 3 Vincent II's POV: I heard Abyss screaming. "How does a skeleton scream so loud?!" I yelled. Another skeleton, Chevelle, walked over. I had a blush reflex. Vincent, no. She's 3 years old than you. Give it up. I told myself. Abyss was still screaming. Then, I heard some unpleasant sounds. I snuck over. The door was taped and locked on the inside. The nurse was wearing a... Gas Mask?! Abyss coughed, then passed out. The Nurse cleaned the air, and removed the Gas Mask. I had it on video. I tried to run, but the Nurse caught me. I tried to scream, but her hand went over my mouth. I blacked out and she dragged me into her office. Part 4 Cedar's POV: I can't help it but worry about Vincent. He's been gone for 5 hours! No one had any idea where he was, or where he was last seen. It had to be two days before I could get mom, dad or one of his parents to file a Missing Person Report. I was worried. Then, it was time to go home. I didn't want to leave! I had to, though. "Vincent... I hope you're okay..." Part 5 Vincent II's POV: I woke up in the Nurse's Office. The nurse was a chick named Nevianne, I think. I was a bit vexed by her SUDDEN KIDNAPPING. I tried to yell out, but there was her thick, black duct tape over my mouth and binding my wrists and legs together. I knew there was something off about her! I'd have to wait two days before the police to anything about this. Freaking laws. If I were a parent, I'd freaking files the dang report in my kid were gone, unauthorized, for 2 hours. Nevianne nurse walked over, with tranquilizer. "It'll over hurt for a moment." TBC Category:Blog posts